We're made for each other!
by MrsTanaka
Summary: Several different Soulmate AU's for the Haikyuu babies ! Ratings may vary! The first two chapters are rated "k", but chapter ten could be like a Lemon. I'll make sure to rate each chapter at the beginning after the first two!
1. Perfect (Oikawa)

(Soulmate AU in which you share a talent or talents with you partner)

Gym.

You didn't hate gym class; however, with that said you really, really wish you had skipped today.

The sound of several squealing girls all around you was seriously beginning to give you a headache and you were contemplating smacking the man who caused this scene. Oikawa Tooru. He was the known pretty boy of the school. He excelled in athletics (namely Volleyball), his grades were slightly above average, and his looks could turn straight men gay in a heartbeat. The girls in your school loved him to bits…you on the other hand just wished you didn't have to share a class with him.

"Oikawa-san, you haven't found your soulmate yet have you?" one of the girls asked and you tried your best to tune them out, you really did, but with them being in line right behind you it was rather impossible.

"Ah, no, not yet, but you know the chances of that are rather slim besides I'm happy with the way things are right now," he replied simply smiling toward the two girls that stood near him. You could tell that several other girls in the class wished they were closer in line to him, but they didn't dare leave their spot when the temperamental coach was so close by.

"What kind of talents do you get from your soulmate?" one of the girls asked and if it was possible to roll your eyes into the back of your head you would have. That question had just sounded desperate like the girl might as well have just told him 'Hey, my talents are such and such and I really hope you share them with me because I want you to myself.'

"Hm…well, I'm really good at some video games that I've never played before. Oh! And there was this one time my friend taught me the basics of Shogi and I beat him on the first try despite him playing in tournaments all the time," Oikawa explain before giving an apologetic smile to the girls who only sighed in defeat. It was clear they knew nothing about Shogi; however, you on the other hand played Shogi on a daily basis since your father was a former professional.

There was just no way Oikawa Tooru, of all the people in this world, was your soulmate, right?

"(Y/N)! You're up next!" the coach called out to you and you forced your attention away from the conversation of those behind you just as the coach threw you a rather colorful Volleyball.

This was another reason why you wanted to skip class today because today was the start of your classes "Volleyball week" (last week you all played Basketball). The girls were more annoying than ever in your class since most of them loved watching Oikawa play, but really you were positive they would have loved anything that involved Oikawa.

"It's alright if you don't make it over the net (Y/N) I just want to see if you remember any of the serves you learned last year," the coach spoke up simply and you mentally groaned…you had never touched a Volleyball in your life. In middle school you were told to choose what sports you wanted to play rather than dedicating a whole week or so to each individual sport and you had always chose to play Soccer. And then last year, your first year in high school, you had missed the whole week your class had played Volleyball since you were practicing for a Shogi tournament and had permission to skip gym for the week. It was unknown to most of the students in the school, but the Shogi club actually made it to nationals almost every year.

You didn't have the nerve to tell your coach that you had never touched a Volleyball before so instead you began walking forward toward the white line intent on doing the underhanded serve the girl before you had done. Your body had other plans for you though and you soon found yourself several feet away from the court bouncing the ball a few times as if you had done this a thousand times. Of course, you were mentally panicking, but your body definitely seemed to know what it was doing, it was as if every muscle and bone in your body was screaming at you to just let it do its thing.

You soon stopped bouncing the ball and closed your eyes before taking a deep breath and then tossed it high into the air. Your eyes shined brightly as you watched the ball for a second before running forward a few steps.

 _'Oh…that toss was nice…'_ you thought to yourself unsure of how exactly you knew that it was a nice toss, but going with it none the less. Was your Soulmate perhaps a good Volleyball player?

Oikawa was randomly good at Shogi.

You were randomly good at Volleyball.

The pieces were slowly beginning to come together in your mind.

Your body jumped into the air on its own accord and at this point you weren't even trying to fight it all you could focus on was the fact that you wanted to smack this ball as hard as you could. Your body curved slightly and the feeling of the ball making contact with your hand was rather painful. The sound it made was also loud, but not nearly as loud as it was when it smacked into the gym floor on the other side of the court. You landed on your feet seconds later and could only stare in wonder at the spot the Volleyball had hit. The class was silent for a long while everyone too stunned to speak. It was broken by one of the girls that had been speaking to Oikawa earlier.

"Oikawa…wasn't that just like your serve?" the girl asked and your eyes shot open wider than you had thought was possible.

Crap, no, this couldn't be real, right?

Oikawa Tooru, the schools (and quite possibly the cities) most popular student was your soulmate.

You, who only ever excelled at Video games and Shogi and was the schools resident wallflower had somehow found yourself under the envious stares of all your female classmates.

You were running out of the gym before you even knew what your body was doing. You couldn't stick around in that environment anymore. The stares of your classmates and the possibility of having found your soulmate were weighing too heavily on your chest and the only thing you could think of was how you just had to escape that setting. You were barely aware of someone chasing after you until you felt someone's arms wrap around your waist.

Your heart was hammering in your chest and you wanted to do nothing more than escape this persons arms, but the gentle sound of his voice had you breaking down in tears instead of trying to fight him off.

"You're it, right? You're my soulmate?" Oikawa asked quietly as his arms tightened slightly around your waist. You could feel his chest at your backside and despite the grip he had on your waist you could feel the tenderness behind it as if he was handling something made of glass. You could only softly nod your head in agreement unable to find your voice right now.

"I'm so happy I was able to find you," he stated simply, but his words only brought more tears to your eyes. How could he be happy with someone as plain as yourself?

"Really? But, you're…and I'm…" you said trying to somehow explain to this man that he was so far out of your league that he should be disappointed with having you as a soulmate. He was like the sun, bright, far away, warm, beautiful, and you were nothing more than a person who could never hope to reach up to it.

"Shh…you're perfect."


	2. Handwriting (Kageyama)

(Soulmate AU where you have half a quote on your wrist and upon having physical contact with your soulmate you get the other half on your opposite wrist.)

Soulmates were tricky.

It was near impossible to find your soulmate in this world and most people went their lives without really caring whether they met their soulmate or not. Sure, little girls would often dream and try to find the person that matched them, but the world was large and the possibilities were endless.

… _but I think I have ended up where I needed to be._

That was the half of the quote that you were born with and you had honestly stopped paying it much mind after your first year in high school, but recently…you couldn't get it off of your mind.

It had happened about two weeks ago, your family had abruptly decided to move in the middle of your third year of high school and you were distraught. You had wanted to stay with you friends and attended the same university as them, but no…instead you were now living in some new house, in a new city, with a new school, and only one friend. At first you argued with your parents endlessly to at least let you finish your last year of high school, but now…now all you could do was stare at your wrist.

"Where I needed to be, huh?" you repeated the words on your wrist as you rested your head against your wooden desk. Was this perhaps where you needed to be?

"What's that (Y/N)?" your classmate and only friend in this new city asked.

"Nothing really Suga…just my half of the soulmate quote kind of makes a bit of sense," you stated simply as you looked over the smiling male.

"Can I see?" he asked while pointing toward your wrist where he could barely make out the black handwriting.

"Sure, I don't see why not," you replied before raising your hand for him to see. The male gently took your hand in his own turning it slightly to get a better look at the writing. He blinked a bit in surprise upon seeing the quote, but said nothing and simply smiled down at you.

"That sounds like it could be a very beautiful quote if you could find the other half," he spoke up gently before releasing your wrist.

"Can I see yours Suga?" you asked surprising the male slightly before he gave something of a devious smile. That was probably the most cunning smile you had ever seen on the males lips; mind you, you'd only known him for all of two weeks so far.

"Sure, but you have to come and watch my Volleyball practice today, alright?" he asked laughing slightly when you pouted at his conditions since you had allowed him to see your quote without any stipulations.

"Alright fine, but only because I have nothing better to do," you muttered quietly, but your pouting lips soon turned upward in a smile when he finally raised both his hands to show you his quotes.

 _Sometimes you win…_

 _…Sometimes you learn._

You blinked a bit in surprise when you saw the completed quote which really should have clicked in your head the moment you saw him raise both hands.

"You've met your soulmate?" you asked before mentally slapping yourself at your stupid question. Of course he did, he had a completed quote after all and that only happened after you had physical contact with your soul mate.

"Yeah, he's actually the captain of our Volleyball team," the light haired male responded and laughed slightly when you face lit up.

"Oh gosh, I've never met someone who actually met there soulmate! Is he cool? Is he sweet?" you asked as you quickly gathered up your things to follow him to the gym. You were now super curious about meeting the other half of this rare pair. It really was a rare thing to meet your soulmate in a world full of people.

You spent the walk to the gym talking with Sugawara about his soulmate and so far the sparkles in your eyes just wouldn't leave. You were somewhat envious, but at the same time extremely happy that people actually did get to meet their soulmates from time to time. Unfortunately, you couldn't stick with him forever, between him changing for practice and actually going through with practice you found yourself rather bored and neglected. The manager who you learned was Kiyoko was extremely kind, but she was rather quiet and the boys were so caught up in their game that you barely had the chance to get to know any of them.

Daichi, you had learned, was the captain as well as Sugawara's soulmate, and was everything you had hoped and you knew he would treat your friend well.

Asahi, seemed a little nervous around you and every time you approached him he looked like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Nishinoya and Tanaka were the exact opposite of Asahi and seemed to get easily excited about everything, but their antics made you laugh quite a bit.

Then there were the first years, you hadn't spoken to them yet, but they seemed to be extremely busy or rather the dark haired one and the orange haired one had seemed to be. The tall blond one and the freckled one didn't seem to be as busy practicing, but at the same time you got the feeling that they were caught up in their own little world together…the blond one particularly didn't seem to care for you at all having sneered when he first saw you.

It wasn't until after practice was over did you finally get to meet two of the first years. Sugawara had approached you with the two of them in tow. The orange haired boy was all smiles as he introduced himself as Hinata Shouyo while the dark haired one told you his name was Kageyama Tobio. You smiled to the both of them before bowing your head and introducing yourself in exchange.

"You should shake hands with them, you did that for me when we first met too, remember?" Sugawara stated with something of a smile on his lips and you could only eye him suspiciously. Sure, you had shaken hands with him as well as bowing to him in greeting, but that was because you had been so nervous to be talking to the boy on your first day that you didn't know which greeting seemed more appropriate. You were going to question the male about where he was getting at with this, but the moment you went to open your mouth Hinata grabbed your hand and shook it furiously. You could only laugh at his antics.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Hinata! I hope we can become great friends!" you said happily as the boy finally released your hand. You then offered the same hand to Kageyama which he eyed for a moment. You wondered if there was something wrong with your hand; however, before you could pull back he gently took it in his own. The moment your hands touched though you both pulled back wincing in a small amount of pain. It felt like someone had just pricked your right wrist with a needle. It wasn't too painful, but it was enough to gain your attention and look down at your wrist. There on your right wrist was the other half of your quote.

 _I may not have gone where I intended to go…_

Your eyes went wide before you quickly lifted your left wrist and looked down at the half of the quote you had seen all your life. The blue eyed setter was doing the same thing looking down at both his wrists with shock evident on his face.

"You're my…"you started carefully still looking at the younger boy with wide eyes.

"…soulmate?" he finished your question before Hinata interrupted the two of you.

"Seriously!? How did you-," Sugawara quickly cut the boy off by quickly pressing a hand over the boys mouth and then dragging him away.

"How about we give them a moment, Hinata?" the light haired boy spoke up and you swore you couldn't have asked for a better friend than right now.

"W-Well, it's nice to finally meet you soulmate Tobio! Please take care of me from now on!" you stated quickly while bowing to the boy once more. Your cheeks were flushed and your heart was raising fast, but there was definitely an undeniable smile on your face.

"Likewise! Will you please come to practice again tomorrow?" Kageyama asked before copying your movement and bowing lightly to you.


	3. Lines (Terushima)

(Soulmate AU in which partners have a clock counting down to when they first meet)

 **Chapter rating T**

It was a known fact that he didn't have a soulmate.

That fact never really bothered him though and he rather enjoyed the freedom that came with flirting around with other people like himself. Sure, soulmates were a common thing in this day and age, but tons of people were born without soulmates or chose to never meet their soulmates or sometimes soulmates could even die before you met them. Did he wish he had been born with a soulmate? Occasionally, yes, but those times were rare and fleeting like when he saw his friends or parents happily together. It was a thought that formed somewhere at the back of his head 'I wish I could have someone like that'.

Right now though…right now that thought was a bit different for him.

 _'I wish that I could have had you'_

"Aw, man! To think you're going to be finding your soulmate soon. That means I won't be able to flirt with you anymore," he muttered under his breath, arms crossing over his chest, and an adorable little pout settling itself onto his face.

"Yeah, I'm so freaking nervous! Twenty minutes, huh? I'll probably be in the grocery store at that time," you muttered to yourself absent mindedly as you stared off into space.

You didn't see the hurt that flashed through his eyes...

And he didn't see yours either.

Neither of you had ever spoken a word about how you really felt for each other.

"Hey Yuji, did you know that you're on my list of things to do tonight?" you asked with something of a sly smirk on your lips. He wasted no time in returning that smirk.

"Trying to squeeze out the last few minutes of your single life with me?" he asked as he stood up from his desk while grabbing his bag. You quietly laughed as you mimicked his motions.

"Well yeah! Who knows, my soulmate might hate cheesy pickup lines and this could be my last time using them," you said sighing softly as you tried to picture what kind of soulmate you would have. Your stomach wretched at the thought and you swore it was taking everything in you not to vomit.

Your soulmate….according to your family and friends they would be the person that could bring you the most happiness in the world. They could complete you and take care of you and without them you'd lead a lonely life.

"I'm jealous of your dress," the sound of Yuji's voice pulled you out of your thoughts and you could already feel the smile spreading across your lips.

"Why?" you asked despite the fact that you really weren't wearing a 'dress', but rather your school uniform.

"Because it's touching your body and I'm not," he replied quickly flashing you a flirtatious smile.

You exchanged pickup lines with Yuji until the two of you had to separate. He had Volleyball practice today and you had…you had to go and meet your soulmate.

 _Ten Minutes._

That seemed about right. It was about a twenty minute walk from your school to the convenience store right outside of your neighborhood. You would normally ride your bike, but unfortunately after a little mishap with Yuji your bike chain had come off and you had no idea how to fix it. Yuji said he'd do what he could the next time he came over, but he hadn't had the time in the last week.

 _Nine Minutes._

You were frozen in place with your heartbeat pounding in your ears. The palms of your hands were sweaty and your feet suddenly felt like lead bricks.

"Oh? Are you excited?" an elderly woman's voice spoke up from beside you and you almost jumped out of your socks when you realized how close she was standing next to you. "Ah, sorry, sorry, you were just standing here so I wanted to make sure everything was alright," she spoke up before giving you something of a gentle smile.

"No, no, it's my fault for just standing here," you quickly replied giving the lady a sheepish smile as you rubbed the back of your neck.

"So…are you excited?" she asked against as she gestured toward your red clock. The timer was continuing to tick downward.

"Um…I don't know. Were you excited?" you asked hoping that you weren't coming off as rude for giving such an answer.

"I never met my soulmate…my numbers just abruptly stopped one day," she explained simply as she slowly moved to take a seat at the bus stop that was located near the two of you. It took you a second to recall what it meant when a person's numbers stopped counting and then when it finally did come to you it hit you like a ton of bricks. It meant that the person's soulmate had died.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry for asking," you said quickly while quickly bowing your head to the woman.

 _Eight minutes._

The woman laughed at your reaction before waving off your apology.

"No need to be sorry. It was a long time ago and I'm happy with the way my life turned out," she easily responded to you.

"You're…happy?" you asked before your brain could catch up with your mouth. Oh gosh, you probably just sounded terrible for asking something like that, but in a way it was a question you needed answering and maybe your subconscious knew that fact better than you did yourself.

"Of course, I am. I married my best friend and he's been the perfect husband," she replied and you could practically hear the love in her voice as she gently closed her eyes probably reminiscing about how her life had changed after she had married her love.

"I know this is going to sound rude, but wouldn't you have been happier with your soulmate?" you asked and watched as the woman sighed in what you assumed was annoyance. She had probably heard that question a million times you imagined.

"Listen girl, it's impossible to know if I'd be happier with or without my soulmate because I never met them. All I can tell you now is that I am happy with the way my life turned out," the older woman responded bluntly and you swore her words had hit you harder than a ton of bricks. The bus the lady was waiting for was now approaching.

 _Seven minutes._

"Do you think I can be happy if I don't find my soulmate?!" you asked the older woman rather loudly just before the bus came to a stop. The lady paused for a moment before turning to look at you with something of a smile on her face.

"Of course; after all, people are capable of creating their own happiness," she said simply before finally entering onto the bus. You both gave each other one last smile before the doors closed behind her.

"Create my own happiness?" you questioned yourself before glancing down to the red number on your arm once more.

 _Six minutes._

"Shit! I have to get back to the school!" you exclaimed loudly before quickly turning around and bolting down the path you had just come from.

You were probably doing something stupid right now; actually, you were definitely doing something stupid right now. How many people actually gave up on meeting their soulmate? You had heard rumors of a few people, but it wasn't actually like you had met any of them. It was too late to turn back now though and honestly you didn't really want to anyways.

 _Three Minutes._

The minutes on your clock were starting to tick down faster than you thought and you silently thanked whoever was out there looking out for you when you passed by the school gates. It felt like your lungs and calves were on fire having never been much of an athlete yourself, but you were determined to keep going.

 _One minute._

You finally came to a stop outside of the gym that your schools Volleyball team used and you briefly wondered if it was possible to fight fate. For example, what if fate had predicted that you would try and defy it like this and your soulmate was actually in the gymnasium instead of at the convenience store? You forced yourself to stop thinking about that kind of situation especially since your clock was now down to mere seconds.

 _20 seconds._

You hurried to open the gym doors and ignored the eyes that quickly looked in your direction to see who was interrupting their practice.

"(Y/N)?!" the sound of Terushima's voice quickly pulled your gaze in his direction and you quickly motioned for him to come with you. You were pretty sure you hadn't seen the man move faster in his life, outside of Volleyball that is, and the expression on his face was one of pure panic. What the hell were you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your soulmate? Oh god, what if your soulmate was actually some asshole who hurt you in some way? He'd kill them, soulmate or not, he would hunt them down and murder…them…

His train of thought paused when he saw you smiling at him. You didn't seem hurt at all; in fact, you seemed extremely happy…so what were you doing here?

"Look Yuji, you're my soulmate!" you exclaimed happily before holding your wrist out for him just in time for him to see the last second on your wrist change to zero.

He was shocked into silence. He didn't know if he should be angry with you for doing something like this or extremely happy. Did you seriously just give up your soulmate to be with him? Not to mention, you timed it perfectly to make it seem like he actually did have a soulmate….god, you were just too much.

"You're so stupid. Stupid…moron….idiot," he whispered out, but you could tell he was trying his best to hold back his tears. You were going to retort, but the moment you opened your mouth all that escaped was a quiet squeak of surprise. He had suddenly grabbed your wrist and pulled him into his chest. You quietly laughed at just how sweaty the boy was, but chose not to ruin the moment with something like that.

"Hey, Yuji…are my undies showing?" you asked a sly grin pulling at the corners of your lips.

"No, they aren't," he replied simply before pulling back slightly from the hug to see the grin on your lips. Oh boy, he knew that smile all too well.

"Would you like them to?"


	4. Inferior (Bokuto)

(Soulmate Au! In which the words your soulmate first says to you are tattooed on your wrist. You must hear the words spoken by your soulmate and they must be directed to you)

 **Chapter Rating is K**

You knew who your soulmate was long before he knew you; hell, you knew long before the two of you had even spoken a word to each other.

And how exactly was that?

Well, that's simple the words that were forever etched into your wrist in delicate black letters were…

 _Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing with my setter?!'_

There was only one person you knew of (and probably only one person in the world) who looped the word ' _hey'_ three times and was a Volleyball player.

As a child, you had often dreamed of your soulmate being some sort of knightly character that would ride in and sweep you off your feet. In your imagination the knight would always be accompanied by his white steed and his armor would always shine beneath the burning sun.

As a teenager, you exchanged your fantasies of knights and horses to good looking men who drove exotic white cars. The shining armor was replaced with expensive clothes that would probably cost your folks an arm and a leg just for you to wear for a day. They were the ones in the magazines that your friends constantly brought along to school spewing pleasantries such as _'one day I'll find my soulmate'_ and you as well as the rest of the girls your age ate it up.

It was also at this time that you looked up what a setter was and after one google search you quickly determined that a Setter was a type of dog. A gun dog to be exact used for hunting game such as quails. So, your soul mate had a dog and one day you'd run into that dog. Or at least that's what you had thought.

It wasn't until you were high school that you started to focus on the men around you. The one's that were more likely to be your soulmate because there was no way the pretty boys in the magazines would ever be your soulmate. It wasn't that you were boy crazy or desperate for love, but you wouldn't mind finding someone that you could lean on or vice versa.

You had found your soulmate in your second year of high school.

 _"Hey, did you here Nyoko-san found her soulmate?" an acquaintance of yours spoke up. You used the word acquaintance since you had only ever spoken to her a handful of times in your first year. The only reason she was even conversing with you now was simply because you were the only one she recognized in this class._

 _Who the heck was Nyoko again? Was that someone important? Some celebrity? Maybe a classmate? You decided not to voice your questions and merely shook your head at her question._

 _"Oh, really? I thought you were friends with her? Eri, Nyoko?" the girl continued speaking and upon hearing the full name a small spark of recognition flashed across your eyes._

 _Ah, that girl. You had been partnered with her on a project last year that was worth a majority of your grade. You supposed that was where the ridiculous notion of you two being friends came from._

 _"We weren't really friends. We just got partnered up in an end of the year project," you muttered under your breath as you took a small sip of your vanilla milk. You noted it was starting to get warm thanks to your negligence._

 ** _Damn…I should have finished it sooner,'_** _you thought to yourself before looking toward the girl beside you once more._

 _"So, what do you think?" she asked and you slowly blinked after having realized that you hadn't been paying attention to a word she had just said._

 _"Huh?" you stated rather unintelligibly and watched as the girl gave you something of a pout. This girl was annoying. She seemed the type to obsess over soulmates and you imagined she already had some cute boy in mind. One that she hadn't spoken with before, but constantly dreamed that when they bumped into each other he'd speak those fated words that were decorated across her wrist._

 _"I was saying that her soulmate is rather…well, he's not attractive in the slightest and he seems like a total loser," she stated rather harshly and you found yourself frowning somewhat at her words. You wanted to ask if she'd met the man before, but you supposed that was a given judging by the words that came from her mouth._

 _"Was she happy with him?" you asked as you slumped further into your seat as you waited for her answer._

 _"Yeah, she was so excited she immediately kissed him," the girl answered. You raised a delicate brow as you recalled the girl you had partnered up with the previous year. She had the sweet and demure nature down pact. She had never struck you as the type to be so bold._

 _"Well then, what's the problem? It's not like he was your soulmate," you muttered under your breath as you once more grabbed your milk carton and held it to your lips. This time you forced yourself to finish it all in one go ignoring the way the girl huffed in annoyance at your attitude._

 _"Hey, hey, hey! Your great ace is here Akaashi!" a masculine voice shouted above the rest of the students as soon as he had slid the doors open._

 _You quickly brought your hands to your mouth to stop yourself from spewing the milk all over your desk. A few others giggled at the boy's boisterous attitude, but you were too busy with other problems to really care._

 _1._ _You were pretty sure you just felt a bit of milk come out of your nose._

 _2._ _The words on your wrist suddenly felt heavy._

 _You knew that your second issue was all part of your imagination, but you couldn't help glancing at your wrist. Maybe his continuous use of the word 'hey' was just your imagination._

 _"Bokuto-san, you said you would stop bragging about becoming ace at lunch," a male voice spoke up and you assumed that it belonged to this 'Akaashi' person. You slowly turned a glance toward him._

 _Ah, he was a first year that had managed to place into classes above his level. You had him in your math class this morning too._

 _"But Akaashi!" the golden eyed boy whined and you found yourself making a mental note that the way he said 'Akaashi' when whining was kind of cute. The man was now sulking at his desk, drawing shapes with his index finger, and the dejected look on his face had you giggling quietly to yourself. Akaashi sighed as if having come to some annoying conclusion after having a mental battle with himself. You knew that sigh pretty well._

 _"As a setter, I must admit your spikes are amazing," the dark haired boy said and you almost laughed at the way his stoic face didn't match the compliment he was giving to the older boy. The owl like boy hardly cared though and was soon beaming at his underclassmen._

 _Wait…setter?_

That was a year ago.

At first you had just wanted to study him. Get to know him from afar because it was a rare opportunity to get to know your soulmate before you met them. As time flew by though….you found yourself unsure if you should confess.

He was so determined to make himself a name in the volleyball world and you felt as if a relationship might drag him down…soulmate or not. It wasn't only that though. It was everything about him. He could easily bring a smile to your classmates face, yours included, even if they were only laughing at him. He was confident in whatever he did be it Volleyball or a math test, which you found was actually his worse subject; of course, with the face he had made during the testing period you would have thought it was his best.

You were also afraid.

By the time you could no longer learn anything about him from watching at a distance you came to the conclusion that you had fallen in love with him.

If you confessed…who was to say you would have a happy ending?

You were afraid of the answer he might give you.

You fiddled with the necklace around your neck as you waited outside a certain man's class; despite all your fear, you were ready to take the next step. The bell soon rang dismissing class and the students soon began to pile out of the classroom. You found him straggling behind the rest of his class and when your gaze met his he turned away unaware that you were actually looking for him.

"A-Akaashi-kun?" you said looking toward the dark haired male just as he was about to pass you by. He paused and gave you what you assumed was a questioning stare. He was probably wondering how you knew who he was; after all, you had never talked to him before and you doubted he remembered having you in class last year.

"Can I help you?" his monotone voice matched his stoic appearance and for some reason that calmed your nerves even if only by a bit.

"Could you…give me Bokuto-san's number?" you asked, your voice a quiet whisper and you watched as the males face scrunched up a bit in contemplation.

"My apologies, but could you speak up? I wasn't able to catch that," he answered and watched as your face lit up a bright red color. Ah, this was so nerve wrecking.

"I was wondering….could you please give me Bokuto-san's number?" you asked once more this time with a bit more volume in your voice.

"You want…Bokuto-san's number?" he repeated your question mainly because he hadn't been sure he had heard you properly. You rapidly nodded your head in response.

"I'm sorry, but-," Akaashi began to speak, but was quickly cut off by the sound of your pleading voice.

"Please, I'll beg if I have to!" you spoke up and Akaashi could tell by the intensity of your eyes that you were not joking. The image of you preforming _Dogeza*_ right here, in front of him, in the middle of a crowded school hallway, flashed through his mind. He gave a small sigh and you had to hold back the smile that threatened to pull at your lips. That was the same sigh he had used the first day you had seen him last year when he had relented to Bokuto.

"Alright, I understand," Akaashi finally said as he shuffled through one of his pants pockets to retrieve his phone.

"Thank you so much!" you said excitedly as you mimicked his actions and began searching through the pockets of your skirt for your phone.

It wasn't until later that night as you laid in bed; your television rerunning some old drama in the background, did your phone suddenly feel heavier than ever. You had yet to text Bokuto, but you were about to change that.

Sure, you were nervous and your heart was thumping violently against your chest, but if you didn't find the courage now than when would you?

 **To, Owlicious  
From, You**

Bokuto-san?

 **From, Owlicious  
To, You**

WHO IS THIS?!

You almost laughed at the caps lock he used mainly because you could picture him yelling those words excited at the prospect of making a new friend. You hurried with a reply before he grew too impatient with you.

 **To, Owlicious  
From, You**

No one important.  
I'm just a fan and wanted to tell you that you look amazing on the court!

 **From, Owlicious  
To, You**

DON'T SAY UR NOT IMPORTANT!  
WHAT ABOUT ME LOOKED AMAZING?!

You blinked a bit at his response before laughing slightly and quickly typing up a reply. You imagined he was probably just looking for more people to compliment him in what he took pride in. You couldn't say you disliked the idea of giving this boy all the attention and compliments he wanted.

You continued to speak with Bokuto through messages for another month and never once did you tell him your name or give away any clues to your real identity.

Though…

Recently you had told him that you were a female thanks to his consistent begging to at least get that much information out of you.

 **To, Owlicious  
From, You**

I'm a female, okay?

 **From, Owlicious  
To, You**

DO YOU LIKE ME?! ^(OvO)^

 **To, Owlicious  
From, You**

Is that supposed to be an owl?  
How cute!

 **From, Owlicious  
To, You**

Don't ignore the question!  
But…it really is a hoot!

 **To, Owlicious  
From, You**

Omg…you're such a dork.  
But, yeah…of course, I like you a lot 3

 **From, Owlicious  
To, You**

Then we should meet!  
Maybe we're even soulmates?!

Your heart had thumped violently against your chest at the thought of meeting Bokuto. Being close enough to him that you could touch him.

You always thought about telling him who you were.

You thought about it so much that it was beginning to haunt you in your sleep and yet despite wanting to be closer to him you couldn't get over the overwhelming fear that you would never equal up to what he would want in a soulmate.

You set your phone on the dresser; biting down into your lower lip, maybe…maybe it wasn't such a great idea to have ever asked Akaashi for his number.

Because now….now it hurt even more.

The next day began the beginning of your week long journey of ignoring any texts from Bokuto.

At first, his texts came in almost every hour. He had even dared to call you once or twice, but you ignored everything. You needed to put distance between the two of you; after all, an unmotivated girl like you would only serve to drag him down in life.

He was going to go places.

You could sometimes picture him making it onto Japan's Olympic Volleyball team one year.

He was going to be amazing and you were sure he could bring a smile to anyone who watched him play.

Whereas you…you weren't anything special; hell, you didn't even know what you were going to do after high school and this was your last year to figure things out. You had no special talents. Your grades were only _slightly_ above average, but compared to those in first place at your school or those who attended better schools in general you were mediocre at best.

You gave a quiet sigh as you looked over the form your teacher had given you. You were one of the last third years who hadn't filled it out yet. It was one of those surveys that they always handed out to the third year students asking about what they wanted to do after high school was over. You slowly pressed your back against the wall leaning into it for support as you recalled what your teacher had just talked to you about. It was always the same stuff.

 _'You're eighteen. You should know what you want in life already'_

The paper wrinkled as your hand tightened its grip on it. You could feel the prick of your unshed tears at the corners of your eyes. For once, you were glad that you had been forced to stay after class because if this had happened earlier in the day then the halls would have been crowded with students and everyone would have been you crying.

The sound of someone calling your name suddenly caught your attention and you quickly looked up to find Akaashi heading your direction. He had looked upset at first; from what you could tell anyways, but as he got closer and saw the unshed tears in your eyes his expression softened.

"Are you alright? Can I help with anything?" he asked with a genuine bit of worry in his tone as he watched you raise a hand to wipe the tears from your eyes.

In that moment though, he caught sight of the words on your wrist. He hadn't been able to completely read it and he could have also been seeing things, but if what he saw was true then…you were hiding quite a bit from him and more importantly…Bokuto.

 _'Hey, hey, hey'_ those were the only words he had saw, but what more did he need to see to know that those three words were pretty much his best friends annoying catch phrase.

All of a sudden your tears didn't matter to him. He had already stopped to talk with you about how much you're ignoring Bokuto's text upset the sensitive ace, but now there was a possibility that you were also hiding the fact that you were his soulmate?

Was this a joke or a game to you?

Because if it was then, soulmate or not he'd never let you make contact with Bokuto…he wasn't going to let anyone play around with or hurt someone he considered as his best friend.

He quickly grabbed your arm before you could even think about getting away from him. His slate gray eyes read over the delicate, black lettering while a seriousness settled into his normally expressionless gaze.

"How long have you known?" he asked as you raised a hand and settled it onto his own arm trying to pull him away. You weren't ready to face this situation yet. You knew at one point or another someone close to Bokuto or even Bokuto himself was going to find out, but you had always hoped; somewhere in the back of your mind, that that day would never come. You struggled harder against him and fixed an angered gaze against his own. His grip wasn't too painful; in fact you were sure he was being as gentle as possible even with all your struggling, but that didn't change the fact that his grip was powerful enough to keep you in place.

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing with my setter!?" a masculine voice rang out a short distance away and your angered gaze quickly changed into one of shock. Those were the words that were forever etched into your flesh.

You slowly turned your gaze away from Akaashi and looked toward the dual hair colored male. He was fast approaching the two of you and even from where you stood you could see that his gaze was fixed on you. You bit down into your lower lip before forcing yourself to pull your stare away from him and look back toward Akaashi. You were now pleading with your eyes; begging him to let you go, but instead his grip on you only increased.

 _Oh god no, please, this was not how you had wanted Bokuto to find out you were his soulmate._

Akaashi gave a quiet sigh before loosening his grip on your arm. You would have released a sigh of relief as soon as his grip loosened, but the moment you saw his eyes you couldn't find the heart to do so.

His eyes told you that this was far from over.

"Sorry Akaashi-kun," you spoke up softly before quickly taking off in the opposite direction of Bokuto. You heard him call after you, telling you to stop, but he thankfully didn't pursue you. You mentally thanked Akaashi for stopping him and telling the male that everything was fine and there was no reason to chase you down.

You ran all the way home. It was the first time in your life you had ran such a distance and by the time you made it home you were a mess.

You heart was pounding hard in your chest. Your hair was a mess. You had scrapped you knee after having tripped over the uneven sidewalk just outside your school. Your eyes were still red and swollen from crying so much.

You slowly made your way to you bedroom; shutting and locking the door behind you, maybe…tomorrow when you woke up your parents would announce you all were moving and you could just pretend that you had never crossed paths with Bokuto or Akaashi.

The next day came faster than you wanted; in fact, if it had been up to you today would have never come. You spent the day sneaking around and avoiding anyone you knew was part of the boys Volleyball team.

Especially Akaashi.

If you ran into him you knew that you were going to have to spill everything and you weren't exactly prepared for that.

Of course, fate didn't care if you were prepared for that or not and cruelly threw you into a situation with the dark haired setter.

"Ah, (Y/N), thank you for staying after school to talk with me," your teacher spoke up as he motioned for you to come closer to his desk. You nodded your head slightly in greeting wondering what he wanted to speak with you about; however, you didn't have to worry for long.

"Anyways, right to the point, I've noticed that your grades have started taking a bit of a dive and though you're not in danger of failing the class yet I thought it would be best if you could set aside some time for a tutor," the man spoke up as he gestured to a few of your papers that he had scattered across his desk.

It was true. You knew your grades had taken a bit of nose dive recently especially with all the stress revolving around a certain volleyball player. You nodded you head in response and almost took a step back in shock when the teacher suddenly beamed up at you.

"That's great! I actually already talked to one of my students in another about helping you out. He's a year younger than you, but he's received perfect grades in my class up to this point and-," he suddenly paused in his speech when the doors to his class suddenly slid open and one Akaashi Keiji stepped into.

You felt your blood run cold and suddenly everything in this room just felt too close.

Your teacher continued speaking to you about finding a schedule that worked for the both of you, but you were far too busy trying not to hyperventilate to even care about what the old man was saying.

The intercom suddenly buzzed to life and your teachers was called to the front office. He smiled before stating that he could speak more to both of you tomorrow if you had any questions before he ran off leaving you alone with the dark haired setter.

You wanted to run away, but unfortunately Akaashi stood on the side of you closer to the door and you knew that if you even tried to make a run for it he would stop you.

"How long have you known that you were Bokuto-san's soulmate?" he asked picking up right where he had left off yesterday. He really was a man that wasted no time.

You looked around trying to find some way out of this situation, but when nothing came, when no miracle or alien invasion suddenly happened, you knew you were going to have to answer all of his questions.

It was time to face the consequences of your actions.

"A year…" you answered simply as you absent mindedly ran your fingers over your skirt as if trying to smooth out some invisible wrinkles.

"Why didn't you come forward?" Akaashi asked and this question you knew was the one he most wanted an answer to. You could feel his eyes burning a hole in your person. For someone who was normally so stoic he knew how to be intense and intimidating when he needed to be.

"Because….I'm not good enough for him," you responded quietly as your small hands slowly tightened around your skirt bunching it up slightly. If there weren't wrinkles before there definitely was now.

"I don't think that's for you to decide though. Isn't he supposed to decide if you're good enough for him? Are you just going to deny him his soulmate for the rest of his life because you can't get over your inferiority complex?" Akaashi asked and you could only blink at him in a bit of surprise.

You supposed it was his decision in the end if you were good enough for him or not and maybe it was a bit wrong of you to deny the man his soulmate because of your own problems, but…

"What if I'm right though? What if he doesn't like me?" you asked and watched in amazement as Akaashi's lips pulled ever so slightly upward in a faint and fleeting smile.

"You're the girl who has been sending him all those messages, right?" he asked watching for a moment as you nodded your head toward the male.

"I'm pretty sure he likes you more than enough. You should come to practice with me," Akaashi stated almost smiling against when your eyes suddenly shot wide open. You began nervously playing with your skirt again and slowly your face was changing from its normal color to something bright red. You gave a shy nod of you head before letting the younger male guide your toward the gym.

It wasn't a long walk to the gym and before you knew it your senses were being invaded by the sounds of squeaky shoes and Volleyballs slamming into the floor.

Your personal space was also being invaded by one, slightly sweaty, Bokuto Koutaro.

"Hey, hey, hey, you were the girl with Akaashi the other day! Ah! You must be his soulmate!" the hyperactive male spoke up as he smiled brightly down at you.

For once, you noticed exactly how tall the man was.

Oh gosh, you felt so small next to him, but his height was hardly intimidating especially since he was still wearing that wide goofy grin of his. You slowly shook your head to answer his question trying to ignore the way your cheeks were burning.

"She wants to talk with you Bokuto-san. Senpai, please, don't keep him too long," Akaashi said quickly before giving you a slight bow. He ignored the way Bokuto whined about the way Akaashi had just called you 'senpai', but had never called em _him/em_ that.

You giggled quietly at the golden eyed boy whined for a solid second before turning his attention to you.

"So, what's up?" he asked as he rolled a Volleyball between his hands. You hadn't even realized he had been carrying one until just now.

"B-Bokuto-san…" you said, pausing for a moment to swallow your heart back down since you were positive it was trying to jump out of your throat.

He watched you with mild curiosity as he continued to roll the volleyball between his hands wondering what you were going to say.

He was pretty sure he hadn't ever spoken to you before so he imagined you wanted to know something about Akaashi, or maybe you had a message from a teacher for him, or maybe…

"….I love you…"

Or yeah, maybe you loved him.

Wait…what?!

The ball in his hands slipped before thudding against the floor and rolling away from the two of you. He was staring at you with wide eyes his confusion growing by the second as you tried to explain to him that you had fallen for him last year. That you were the girl he was secretly texting (the one whom always refused to show herself). That you were his soulmate.

Wait soulmate? He looked down at his arm, the tattoo he had hardly paid any attention to, now suddenly seemed alive.

 _'Bokuto-san….I love you…'_

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'RE MY SOULMATE!" Bokuto suddenly shouted rather excitedly causing you to give a quiet squeal in surprise.

Of course, you weren't the only one surprised by the sudden yell from Bokuto since the whole Volleyball team was now looking in the direction of you two. If it was possible for the blush on your cheeks to become even brighter they would have.

You wanted to run and escape this embarrassing situation, but for some reason your feet were planted to the ground.

"Oh! I have to introduce you to the guys! They're going to be so jealous that I got such a cute soulmate!" you spoke up excitedly as he grabbed your hand and wasted no time in intertwining your fingers with his own.

"Kou-kun…I really do love you!"

 **Extra:**

"Babe…babe…hey, hey, hey! Babe!" Bokuto continued trying to get your attention as you glared at the table between the two of you. You weren't pissed, per say, but you weren't exactly happy about the situation either.

Bokuto had apparently thought to go through your phone while you had scurried off to go get your food when your number was called. He hadn't meant any harm. He had only wanted to see what you had his contact name set up as, but that in itself was an embarrassment since you had his number saved as…

"Babe, do you really think I'm Owlicious?" he asked eyes wide with excitement as you finally turned your glare over toward him.

"Go die"


	5. Assumptions (Ukai)(Part 1)

(Soulmate AU in which the name of your soulmate is tattooed on your wrist)

 **Chapter rating T**

You looked toward your father before smiling lightly at the job well done. The beautiful, black lettering that now ran across your wrist was done in such a delicate and intricate manner it was impossible to tell that you weren't born with it.

 _'Ukai Keishin'_

"So, where did you choose the name from anyways?" your father asked as he slowly began to put away his equipment.

"Oh, I heard the gym teacher at Nekoma talking about how he was excited for some battle at the garbage dump and competing with an Ukai again. I don't know what it was all about, but the name sounded cool," you replied before standing up from your dining room table to help your father pack his things.

In a world where soulmates were everything people without them would often feel lonely or even be teased and bullied for not having one. It was because of this that many people began having 'fake' names tattooed onto their wrists.

You were one of the few who lacked a soulmate and thanks to that you spent most of your life feeling left out and sometimes even being teased by your peers; however, all that was about to change now.

Your father had recently just retired and closed down his tattoo shop. He had always dreamed of retiring out by the countryside away from the hustle and bustle of the city which was why you now found yourself out in Miyagi.

It didn't bother you so much though; especially since you had lacked friends back in Nekoma even though you were already eighteen and in your third and final year. You had been sadly one of only a handful that didn't have a soulmate.

That was all in the past now though!

Miyagi was a fresh start for you! You had your father tattoo a name onto your wrist and you promised yourself you would make friends this time around.

"You really did a great job though dad!" you said excitedly as you placed his equipment back into the closet where it had come from.

"Ah, really? That's great. I had really been concerned about it since the strain on my eyes had really started to get to me near the end," you father spoke up as he gently scratched the back of his head in something of a guilty manner.

That was the reason for your father's retirement. In recent years his eyesight had slowly started going and the strain from constantly having to perform tiny detail after tiny detail on a tattoo was only deteriorating his eyes quicker. It also gave him massive headaches.

"Ah….I need a smoke," you father muttered to himself as he picked his wallet up from the same table he had just been working on.

"Want me to go get a pack from that corner store?" you asked before moving to find your shoes.

"Yeah, that would be great," your father responded before handing you the proper amount of yen.

It wasn't long before you were out the door and humming softly to yourself. The path to the foothill store was the same one you would be taking to school from now on every day and this little walk would give you the perfect opportunity to further familiarize yourself with the area.

The door above your head ran out when you entered alerting the person on the clock to your presence. He was an older man with dyed blond hair that was pulled back by a band. A cigarette hung loosely between his lips and he seemed quite comfortable with his legs propped up on the counter and a newspaper in hand. You smiled happily toward him when you saw him look up toward you.

"New around here?" he asked as you approached the clear refrigerator and looked over the different juices inside of it.

"Yeah…I wanna ask how you knew, but I imagine only locals use this store," you asked before chuckling softly at the grunt of a response he gave.

"The way you dress too," he responded shortly after you approached the counter with a bottle of juice in hand. He wasted no time in removing his feet from the counter and setting the newspaper down against it.

"The way I dress?" you questioned looking down at your attire. You were in a simple pair of blue skinny jeans with a belt and a white shirt that hugged your body nicely. It was pretty casual for you.

"Most people come here in their house clothes," he answered before grabbing your bottle of juice and then ringing it up. You didn't have the heart to tell him that these were your clothes…were the people in the big city that different from the people along the countryside?

"Oh! Could you please add a pack of your cheapest cigarettes too?" you asked as you pulled out your wallet and dug around the money your father had handed you.

"ID?" the blond male asked raising a curious brow since you had definitely struck him as someone younger than twenty.

"Are you serious?" you asked eyes wide with surprise at the fact that you had just been carded. You had been buying cigarettes and alcohol for you father since you were about fifteen and you had never once been carded. Sure, Japan had the law set in place that you couldn't serve alcohol or cigarettes to a minor, but most establishments didn't care; hell, you could buy alcohol from the vending machines if you wanted to.

"Yes, I'm serious, most stores around here will card you. We're not like the city you came from," he stated simply before giving a small sigh at the look of disbelief you were giving him. He honestly didn't care at all, but he would rather not have his parents complaining to him about breaking the rules.

"Listen, can you please just do it this one time? I don't want to have to walk back just to grab my old man and come back out here again…" you sighed in a bit of annoyance before raising your hand and scratching the back of your head. It was a habit you had picked up from your father; scratching the back of your head whenever you were guilty, annoyed, or sometimes even confused.

Ukai hadn't meant to see it, but he did.

A small glimpse of the delicate name written across your wrist.

Surely, he was seeing things, right?

"Hey, your soulmate….what's his name?" the male suddenly asked you and you blinked a bit in surprise before turning a bright red.

"Will you sell me the cigarettes if I tell you?" you asked grinning slightly while being careful to keep your arm hidden behind your back. The blond male gave a frustrated sigh before running a hand through his hair and then turning his back toward you. A second later he was throwing down the cheapest pack of cigarettes muttering something about 'not doing this again and coming back with your father next time'.

You gave him a bright smile before looking down at the delicate words on your wrist. It may have been fake, but the fact that you now had a name gave you a warm feeling. You no longer had to worry about people giving you some pity filled gazes, whispering behind your back, or just people being plain out bullies.

"Ukai Keishin," you spoke up before flashing the name on your wrist to the blond male.

You blinked a bit in surprise though when you noticed his face. It was kind of hard to read. Was he surprised? Upset? Wait….

"Are you….Ukai Keishin?" you asked and watched as the man flinched before turning a bit red in the cheeks. Oh gosh, that was kind of cute and…shit…what the hell were you doing?! This man was how much older than you?! Still though…there was just no way he was your soulmate especially since your tattoo was…fake.

"Yeah, but…hrm…what's your name?" he asked eyes staring hard at the name on your wrist. There was just no way.

No way, did the universe finally decide to bring his soulmate into his life just to have her be how many years younger than himself?

This was worse than going a lifetime without meeting his soulmate.

It really was his name though and to think he had just given up on meeting his soulmate too.

You quietly whispered your name to him and watched as his eyes went wide with surprise once more. You had no way of knowing if that was surprise from the fact that you were indeed his soulmate or surprise from the fact that you weren't.

It had to be the later though.

You watched as Ukai slowly raised his wrist for you to see.

The name that was written there had your heart pounding against your chest, but you weren't sure if it was from excitement upon seeing your own name on someone else's wrist or dread from the fact that you knew that was just a pure coincidence.

"Ah…ah…" you spoke staring at your name before raising a hand to gently run across the delicate black wording. You almost missed the way the blonde male shuddered lightly under your gentle touch.

"I…I should go!" you suddenly called out before throwing your money on the counter and then promptly grabbing your belongings.

You were positive you had never ran home so fast in your life, but oh gosh…you never thought you'd meet the man whose name your stole. And even if you had met him you had thought you had simply taken the name of some old geezer's friend.

You had wrongly assumed that the old coach at Nekoma's friend would have also been an old geezer.

You quickly slammed the door to your house shut almost jumping when you suddenly heard the sound of your father's voice.

"Are you alright?" he asked before quickly approaching you and then gently touching your arm as if to try and soothe you.

"D-Dad….I met…the man. This name…" you spoke softly as you gave a quick glance toward your wrist. The delicate black words stuck out against your skin. You completely missed the way your father's eyes widened at your confession.

"And…?" he said carefully as if saying something wrong would break the entirety of your world.

"He has my name on his wrist…" you said softly and you were pretty sure that with the single look your father gave you the world around you crumbled at your feet.

The next day Ukai could only think about the young woman who had showed up at his parents shop the other day.

That was his name.

This was your name.

And you were beautiful, young, and everything he had imagined in a soulmate (appearance wise) about three years ago before he had given up all hope in ever meeting his soulmate.

It wasn't uncommon in this world for a person to never meet there soulmate and Ukai had already accepted himself as one of those people, but then you came wandering into his store and now….now he didn't know what to do.

You were obviously a student, he'd venture you were eighteen at most, and he was at least ten years your senior. He doubted you were ready to settle down or even interested in some old guy like him. You were still in the prime of your life and probably had a lot you still wanted to do.

He sighed as he lit yet another cigarette before looking up toward the cloudy sky from his spot in front of his store. It was a rest day for Karasuno's Volleyball team so he thankfully didn't have to worry about those kids today, but he knew they were probably going to stop here on their way home from school.

And then, almost as soon as he thought about the boys, a familiar voice suddenly called out to him.

"Coach!" the enthusiastic voice yelled toward him.

The blond male twitched with a bit of annoyance as he quickly put out his cigarette and turned to face the excited first year.

Of course, he was greeted with more than just the face of Hinata though since it seemed the entire Volleyball team was here minus Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

In place of them though he found…you.

The two of you stared at each other for a moment before you gave a small and sheepish smile while turning your head away to chat with Sugawara.

Ah crap, what the hell were you doing here?

Not that he minded having you around, but after everything that had happened last night he had thought he wouldn't see you again for quite a while; after all, you had kind of just run off on him.

He could only assume you had done so out of dislike for finding him as your soulmate.

"Well, what do you guys want?" Ukai asked and watched with slight annoyance as Hinata beamed up at him before loudly declaring he wanted meat buns.

"You guys need to have a proper meal," Ukai responded without much hesitation.

He was vaguely aware of the way you snickered at his comment before the sound was drowned out by Hinata's whine.

Ukai frowned a bit before finally relenting to the short first year, but not before stating to the boys that they had to have a proper meal still when they got home. He hadn't been aware that by saying this he would end up alone outside of his store with you.

"You're a pretty sweet guy, aren't you?" you asked eyeing him for a moment before smiling brightly up toward him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he quickly responded his voice coming out a bit more gruff than he had hoped it would.

"Uh-huh…so it must have been my imagination when you put out your cigarette or gave the boys free meat buns," you said laughing slightly at the way his cheeks seemed to turn a light shade of pink.

"What are you doing here anyways?" he asked trying to desperately change the topic since he wasn't quite used to being called 'nice'.

"I made friends with Sugawara and Daichi…they uh…they saw your name," you stated softly before turning your gaze in the opposite direction in a pathetic attempt to hide your burning cheeks.

Damn it, you were supposed to be telling him that this name was a fake, but you sadly couldn't ignore the pleasant drum of your body as your spoke with him.

"What did they say?" he asked rather bluntly as you turned once more to focus your attention on him.

He kept it to himself that the sight of your burning cheeks was rather attractive, but the fact that you were embarrassed because him made it all the better.

He seemed nice and patient (had to be if he handled Hinata so easily) and he seemed to genuinely care about the boys health too.

Not only that, but you'd have to be blind to not think he was a good looking man.

Your eyes absent mindedly rolled over his form before you caught yourself and quickly turned your gaze away from him once more. You hoped he hadn't noticed you openly checking him out.

Crap…you were falling for him, but that was the last thing you wanted to do since the name on your wrist was…fake.

You had to tell him soon; otherwise, you were only going to cause more problems.

Of course, you had no way of knowing, but he absolutely had caught you checking him out and he couldn't help the feeling of his pride swelling or the grin that pulled at his lips despite the slight redness in his cheeks.

He had completely forgotten about your question until you finally decided to answer it.

"They didn't say anything. They kind of just smiled and asked me if I wanted to walk home with them…I see why they wanted me coming along now," you said laughing slightly as you scratched the back of your head in a bit of embarrassment.

"You were obviously set up," he said chuckling slightly at the fact that his two third years were a little more cunning than he had ever given them credit for.

"U-Ukai-kun…" you said slowly while ignoring the burn in your cheeks or the thumping of your heart.

Wow, was his laughter nice. It was kind of gruff and a bit low, but you'd be lying if you said you didn't feel it shake your very being.

"Yeah?" he asked after a few seconds of silence. He was completely unaware of the fact that you were trying to work up the courage to tell him about the lie on your wrist.

"Do you wanna have dinner with me tonight?" you suddenly asked before you could process the words that had escaped your mouth. You had panicked. Your brain had drawn a blank when he had spoken up and said the first thing that came to mind.

Crap, that was not what you wanted to say.

In fact, that was the exact opposite of what you wanted to say.

You silently prayed to whatever god was out there that he said 'no' or that he was 'too young for you'.

He blinked a bit in surprise at your sudden question before turning his gaze to look over the boys in the store as if making sure they weren't around to listen in on this.

Dinner wasn't so bad though, right? He had told himself he wouldn't come onto you if he saw you again, but he hadn't been prepared for you to make the first move.

Shit…you were bolder than he had had you pegged for at the start.

"Sure, my shift ends at eight"


End file.
